Camping trip
by k8beckettfan
Summary: Beckett and the boys are going on a camping trip. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_so here is my new story. i just started this story and i have no idea how it will continue._

_I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything of Castle. (except for his nikki heat books and the dvds)_

* * *

"Okay guys, are we all set for the anual NYPD camping trip?" Castle said walking in the office where Espo and Ryan already were with there baggage. "We are, Kate isn't." Ryan answered. "What do you mean Kate isn't?" Castle asked.

"Well since the bureau deciced to spent less money to our trip you are suppose to be sleeping with your team in one tent. That means she has to sleep with us three in a tent." Espo answered and before he could continue Beckett came in with her luggage. "Well guys, we are complete now. Lets go." Kate said and started walking to the car. They got in the car and Espo was driving.

They got to the camping and set up their tent. "Where do you wanna sleep Kate?" Castle asked. "In the corner, and you all need to stay as far away as possible. If I catch someone getting to close you will have a big problem." Kate said with a smile. She actually kinda liked spending some time with the guys outside of work but she would have preferred a tent alone.

Since it was already getting dark they ate their dinner. Or at least what you could call a dinner. Though it didn't tasted to bad. They just talked to late in the evening and had a couple of beers. They got ready for bed.

"Kate, you can go in the tent first and change clothes if you want. We will just wait outside till your finished." Ryan said. 'Okay, thanks guys." Kate got in and after 5 minutes they called the guys to come in. They were laying in their sleeping bags just talking some more.

Espo noticed Kate was a bit shaking. "Do you have it cold Kate?" he asked. "Yes, in fact I do. Its kinda cold here in the corner." she answered.

"Come lay here with us. You can sleep in the middle and we will stay close so you can warm up between us." Castle answered. Kate actually agreed cause she was really cold in the corner so she got up and went to lay between Espo and Castle. "Don't try anything guys." She laughed. "Im serious about it." she said. She got a bit warmer and she fell asleep.

The next morning Castle woke up with someone laying on top of him. He saw it was Kate. She was sleeping really comfortable with her head on his stomach and her legs close to Espo's face.

Castle didn't knew how she had managed it but she had turned her body 90 degrees in her sleep. He saw that no one else was up so he just went to sleep some more, after brushing some hair out of Kate's face. Ryan awoke a few hours later and saw the others still sleeping.

He woke Espo up quietly not waking Beckett up. He felt her on top of him and he woke her up. "Kate, how did you do that? I thought you said you wouldn't get to close to us." He laughed. "Shut up." Kate answered.

Today they were gonna do some walking in the forest. They got out of the tent and after breakfast they started walking.

After a couple of hours walking they found a little lake. They all decided to go swimming. Only Kate stayed out of the water. "Arent you coming in Kate?" Ryan asked. "No, I rather not go swimming." She answered. Castle went out of the water and was standing next to her at the edge of some rocks where Espo just jumped off into the water. "You sure?" Castle asked. "Well, I don't…." before she could finish Castle has pushed her into the lake.

To be continued.

* * *

Shall i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"CASTLE!" Kate yelled as soon as her head came above the water. "Why did you do that? I HATE you!" Kate still yelled.

Espo and Ryan laughed but when they saw she really wasn't amused they helped her out of the water. Beckett walked over to were Castle was standing. "I hate you Castle, I said I didn't want to go swimming and you just pushed me in like I was some kind of a child." Kate said.

"Im sorry Beckett." Castle said, realizing what he did was wrong.

"Oh now you apologize. You know, next time, first think before you act. I hope you had fun pushing me into the water, because I didn't. I hate you." Kate said and started to walk back to the tent on her own.

Castle wanted to walk behind her, but Espo stopped him. "Just leave her alone for a little while. Let me go talk to her when we get back." Espo said. "But Castle, this was hilarious. You should have seen her face when she fell." Ryan laughed.

When the guys returned to their tent Kate was laying in the tent with her back to the guys. Espo decided to go talk to her.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Espo asked getting into the tent. No answer. "Kate, say something please." Espo tried again but he didn't get an answer. When he was about to ask her again she turned around.

Espo saw her sleeping. _'So that's why she didn't answer.'_ Espo thought. He got out of the tent and went to Ryan and Castle.

"She's sleeping." Espo said. "Let her, we will wake her when we are gonna eat. Did she look okay?" Castle asked. "As far as I can see she is fine. She is probably exhausted from her forced swimming trip and your fight. When she wakes up you two need to talk. I don't like her being angy." Espo said to Castle.

After 2 hours Ryan and Espo went to start making dinner. Or at least an evening meal since you cant call it a proper dinner.

Castle went to wake Beckett up. "Beckett, wake up." Castle said and after some moments she opened her eyes. "What do you want Castle?" Kate answered. "I want to talk to you about this afternoon. Im sorry I pushed you into the water. All I wanted for you is to have some fun. If I knew you would react the way you did I would have never pushed you in."Castle explained.

"Im still mad at you Castle, I said I didn't want to swim and you still pushed me in." Kate answered.

"Im so sorry Kate. How can I make it up to you? Tell me Kate please." Castle said.

"Well, first of all, never ever push me into the water if I don't want to again. Second of all, can you keep a secret?" Kate asked. "Yes, I can. What secret?" Castle asked.

"The reason I reacted the way I did was because I just liked watching the place. It looked so much like a lake my parents and I went one time. I had so much fun with my mom. The memory just came back and I enjoyed watching." Kate said.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Castle asked carefully. "No, im not. Im sorry Castle." Kate said. "Don't be, it's not your fault." Castle said. "Now let's go outside cause I need some food in me." Castle said standing up.

"Hey Beckett. Im glad you decided to wake up. You know, its kinda boring without you. I don't like being stuck with Castle without you. You're the only one who can shut him up. You don't believe all the crazy theories and stories I have heard when you were sleeping." Ryan said.

After eating they at around a campfire and talked. It was getting dark. "Hey Beckett, I need to show you something." Espo said. "What?" Kate asked. "Just come with me. I will show you." Espo stood up and Kate followed.

They walked until they couldn't see Castle, Ryan and the tent anymore and suddenly Espo stopped. "Close your eyes." Espo said. "What? No." Kate answered.

"Just do it. I wont do anything you don't like. Please Beckett?" Espo asked. "Okay fine." Kate said and closed her eyes. "Just walk with me and keep your eyes close. I will lead you so you don't bump into a tree."

Espo said and pulled her with him. After 2 minutes he stood still. "Open your eyes." Espo said. She opened her eyes and saw…

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous: She opened her eyes and saw…_

The most beautiful stars shining in the night.  
"Wow Espo, its amazing!" Kate said.

She loves seeing the stars above her. Because she lives in NYC you cant see the stars at night very well due to all the lights from the city.  
So that's why she loves being outside away from the city and just sit and watch the night with his shiny stars.  
She had told Espo once she liked that and that's why he showed her this.  
"Yes I know you like it Kate. That's why I took you here." Espo answered.

They sat down and watched the stars. Kate even saw a falling star so she made a wish.  
She wished that it would be a fun camping trip. She knew it sounded kinda cliché but she didn't care.  
She loves hanging out with the boys.

After what felt like hours they went back to Ryan and Castle.

"So where are you two coming from?" Castle asked with a smile.  
"Yes, tell us. Did you do something that we couldn't see or hear?" Ryan laughed.  
"Maybe something kinky?" Castle asked with a big smile on his face.  
"Ooh shut up." Kate said, "We saw some stars, that's all."  
"Yes, that's all." Espo said.

They talked some more until they got tired and went to get ready to go to bed.  
They had the same routine as the night before, being Kate going in the tent to change first and then the boys.  
"Can I sleep between you again? Its kinda cold at night." Kate asked while the boys finished getting ready to go to bed.  
"Sure." Castle answered.

"Okay guys, bedtime stories!" Castle yelled.  
"You're not serious about a story right?" Beckett asked.  
"I am when it's a horror story. You aren't afraid of a story right? Or are you gonna get nightmares?" Castle said.  
"Okay fine, go ahead with your story. I don't think you can scare any of us." Beckett said while getting comfy in her sleeping bag.

"Okay here I go: Long time ago there were 4 people camping, just like we are.  
They were having fun, went swimming and had campfires. One night it suddenly started raining, so they went to bed early.  
At the middle of the night one of the guys woke up because he needed to go to the bathroom. He got out of the tent and walked away.  
The next thing his friends here is a scream. Right at that moment there was a strike of lightning very close and they could see a man with an axe.  
When they went outside to look for their friend they couldn't found him anywhere. They haven't seen him since.  
But they do know some guy with an axe walks around in the forests and he will strike when there is a thunderstorm. So beware….." Castle finished his horror story.

Right at that moment there was a flash of lighting.  
Beckett, Espo and Ryan all three shot up from their sleeping bags.

"That was awesome!" Castle said. "I mean, what are the chances that would happen right after I told you guys this." He yawned and said: "Well, im going to sleep. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." All three detectives said.

In the middle of the night Castle woke up hearing something. He noticed that during the night it had started to rain.  
He heard a soft whimper coming from something next to him. He looked at his left and saw Kate shaking a bit.  
He saw she was crying.

Before he could even try to comfort her they both heard a loud scream.

Ryan sat right up. Apparently he had a nightmare.

This also woke Espo up, who on his turn had been having trouble falling asleep that night.

When Ryan had calmed down enough he said: "Castle, never ever tell a horror story again. You know what, I never been scared of a story before, but this one.. it was too scary." Espo immediately agreed.

Then Castle remembered what he was going to do. "Kate?" he asked while getting closer to her.

She had completely covered herself with her sleeping bag. He pulled her with her sleeping bag closer and started to comfort her.  
He couldn't see her face but he knew she was sad. "Kate, im sorry about the story. I thought it was fun to tell you it and make the guys all scary. I didn't knew it was that scary." Castle said.

"I know Castle, and I will be fine. I just freaked because I had a nightmare and I opened my eyes just when there was a flash of lightning and some of those tree branches and they kinda looked like a man with an axe.  
I know it sounds stupid but I just wanted to cry a bit. Let my tears fall out. I feel better now." Beckett explained.

"Ahh, did our little sis got scared of some trees?" Espo said.  
"Shut up Espo. And im not the one who woke up all up with his girly scream." Beckett laughed and Castle and Espo joined her.  
"Yeah you guys laugh. It wasn't funny to me. Lets just try to get some more sleep." Ryan said. They all agreed.

Esposito and Ryan fell asleep very quick.

When Castle started to drift to a sleep he felt Beckett get closer to him.  
He put an arm around her and they both fell asleep.


End file.
